


Joint Practice

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Crack, F/F, fluff?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Sayo has a joint practice with PoPiPa. Chaos ensues.





	Joint Practice

Sayo considers herself quite resistant to couples flirting in the practice room. Being in a band with Yukina and Lisa, not to mention Ako and Rinko. But this. This is on a whole other level she can’t even begin to comprehend. The only thing she does know however, is that she needs to shield Ako’s eyes from the idiot couple in the room, mindlessly flirting like no one else is in the room. 

She was on a joint Roselia x Poppin’ Party practice session where they would switch out the members to see how well they can adapt in a different environment. She and Ako were paired with the vocalist, keyboardist and the bassist of Poppin’Party. She thought that the practice session would be easier with the three of them since she won’t need to deal with Tae’s natural airheadedness, and Arisa would be there to be the rational one. 

Oh, how wrong she was. Looking at the keyboardist being hugged from behind by the vocalist, all the while the two of them are laughing with red faces, it’s easy to say she would rather take Tae’s bunny talk any time of the day.

“Arisaaa~” Kasumi sang out her name as she pecks a kiss on the blonde’s neck.

Arisa let out a muffled laugh and held on to one of Kasumi’s arms that’s wrapped around her waist, “What is it?” 

“Nothing~ I just want to say your name!” 

“Silly.” 

Sayo wretched her face in disgust both for how cute it is and how shameless they are. She turned to Rimi who’s tuning her bass and making sure her sound is ready, seemingly unfazed by the couple.

“Ushigome-san, are you not bothered?” 

“Hm?” Rimi looked up from her bass, looking at Sayo with a confused face. 

“Are you not bothered?” Sayo asked again, making sure the girl could hear her.

“About what?” 

“That,” Sayo said pointing at the two, now hugging each other properly.

Rimi made a silent ‘ah’, and her face suddenly went dead, “I’m used to it” She said eerily emotionless, with a hint of despair.

Sayo nodded her head solemnly, she knew exactly how she felt. The sadness of seeing two lesbians do cute things, while you only have the coldness of being alone, she knows it all too well. With her significant other being in another band, another grade, and another school, it’s easy to say she gets lonely quite often with how little they have time to meet. 

Sayo patted Rimi on the back, and mustered the most understanding look she could, “It’s okay Ushigome-san, you’ll be able to do that with your significant other too when the practice session is done.” 

Rimi’s face darkened, she sat on the floor and curled up into a ball. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” She mumbled and sniffled. 

‘Oh no’ 

“Hey, Sayo-san, is that the sound of a despairing single person?”

“Udagawa-san!”

“Oh sorry, it sounded like you when you had your ‘Not meeting Tsugu’ episodes.”

Sayo’s hands moved from Ako’s eyes to her mouth. She pinched her cheeks while shutting off her mouth, making Ako unable to spit out nothing but mumbling.

She shifted her focus to the girl below her. Now silently muttering as if she’s reciting a spell ready to eradicate all couples in the world. She moved closer to Rimi, still holding Ako’s mouth shut in hand. She crouched down and met Rimi’s gaze. 

“Ushigome-san, there’s no need to be sad, you have a charming personality, I’m sure you’ll find a girlfriend in no time,” Sayo said and patted Rimi’s head. Making the girl blush and flustered.

Ako furiously nods, hitting Sayo’s chin and knocking her out cold. “Yeah! You’re like super cute Rimi-chan!” Ako added, using two of her free hands to furiously pat the older girls head. 

“Right Sayo-san?” 

Sayo only shot up a thumbs up while her body still lays motionless. 

Rimi finally lifted her head from her knees, eyes full of hope she asks, “Are you sure even I can get a girlfriend?” 

“Hel-” 

“Language!” Sayo shouted, making Ako flinch. 

“Heck yeah! You can definitely find a girlfriend!” 

Ako stood up and grabbed one of Rimi’s hands, “You can even get one right now!” 

“Huh?” 

“Everyone’s here today, come on let’s go talk to them!” Ako said while dragging Rimi off her sadness, “Besides, those two are about to get inside each other and Ako doesn’t want to see that.” She said while pointing with her thumb to Arisa straddling Kasumi and making out on one of the chairs in the studio. 

“Again?” Rimi asked distraught while letting herself be dragged away by Ako away from the studio. 

‘How did it come to this?’ Sayo thought while having her nosebleeding on the floor. She had lost all motivation to do anything. The idiot couple is going to do nasty in the studio and the one sensible person had been taken way by Ako. She let out a very heavy sigh and succumbs to her fate. 

‘Everyone is here! Everyone is here! Everyone is here!’ Those words echoed through her mind as she snaps back and realizes one crucial fact. 

‘Tsugumi is here!’ 

She sprang up from her position and made a beeline toward the door, “I’m going out and the door is unlocked do this at your own risk,” She said to the couple with disgust apparent on her tone.

When she was outside she instantly found what she was looking for, short brown hair, in a cute yellow dress. She approached her silently and hugged her beloved from behind. 

“Ah!” Tsugumi yelped in shock, immediately relaxing when she realized who was hugging her, “Sayo-san! I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” 

“I have joint practice, but it seems that plan has been derailed so here I am,” Sayo said as she tightened her grip on Tsugumi's waist.

“I have practice too, but the rest of Afterglow is still fooling around,”

“Well, we can enjoy some time together then,” Sayo whispered. 

“A-ah, Sayo-san,” Tsugumi whimpered, face getting redder every time Sayo tightens her grip. 

“AHEM” A voice breaks them from their shameless trance. It was Marina. 

“Your reservation is set, for three hours, room number 4.” She deadpanned.

“Right! Thank you so much Marina-san, we’ll be on our way,” Tsugumi thanked her and was about to go with Sayo when suddenly Marina called out to Sayo. Her face suddenly becoming serious.

“Sayo-san, when you said your practice got derailed, could it be that you were practicing with Kasumi-chan and Arisa-chan?” 

“Yes, but Ako was the one that derailed the practice.” 

“So it’s just the two of them in the studio?” She pried further, face getting even more intense.

“Yes.” 

Marina let out a heavy and tired sigh she pulled what seems to be air freshener, a mask and a box of tissues from under the table. “Can you please leave this in front of the studio Sayo-san,” 

Sayo and Tsugumi looked at each other in confusion at first, until they realize the implication, and they both instantly turned red. 

After composing themselves, Sayo took the cleaning gear from Marina and made their way to the studio. When Sayo left for a bit to leave it on the front door, Tsugumi whispered to Marina and asked, “Is it okay if we use that twice?” 

It took Marina a second to understand what the girl is implying, and she let out a long-drawn-out sigh. “Just clean up after yourselves please.” She said tiredly as she plopped her head on to the desk, giving Tsugumi the key to her studio room. 

Tsugumi gave a quick bow and made her way to where Sayo is. She whispered a few things to Sayo and you can actually see smoke coming out from Sayo’s head. She took the utensils from the floor and the two of them made their way to the studio. 

'I don't get paid enough for this' Marina thought to herself, as she sees Ako and Rimi harassing the other girls, knowing full well she has to step in sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without thought on insomnia. please enjoy and thanks for reading.


End file.
